


Hold my hand

by katzepatze



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Brutaltown - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzepatze/pseuds/katzepatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hidden Block club decides to go ice skating, but Ian isn't really into it.<br/>Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Since English is not my first language, I really hope I didn't make so many mistakes. If anything's weird, please let me know so I can change it.  
> Other than that, I hope you like this short one shot that I wrote in the middle of the night.

Ian leaned his head against the cold window. How had he gotten himself into this again?

Ah right. ''Club bonding time', that's what Jeff had called this. Cramped together in a small train compartment sat the Hidden Block club, all wearing their signature yellow and gray jacket. But maybe ''sat'' wasn't the right word here. Nobody (except for Ian) was really sitting down. They were shouting, laughing and not sitting still for even a few seconds.

Ian had tried to sleep through the journey, but the noise had kept him awake. 

It was almost Christmas and winter break had already started. Before they all went home to see their families, they had decided to take a trip together. 

He was fine with spending time with his friends. Heck, that was why they were friends after all, he enjoyed their company.  
But he wasn't fine with the place they took their trip to.

The lake.

But not for swimming, it was winter after all.  
No, they had decided (by outnumbering Ian when it came to the decision) that they would go ice skating.

Ian hated ice skating.

Not that he had really tried it before, but that was his problem. He didn't know how to skate and he thought that if he told them, they would never let it die. 

The other guys had just told him that it was gonna be fun, but Ian was pretty sure that he would just sit next to the lake all day, watching his friends have fun.

Ian sighed at that thought, but didn't have much time to sulk. An announcement interrupted the noise the boys were making and told them that their stop was next.

“All right! Grab your stuff guys!”, Jeff yelled over the excited voices of his friends. A minute later, the train came to a halt and the club jumped out. 

Jimmy and Luke were walking next to each other, talking about blankets or something like that while Caddy, Jeff and Wallid were laughing about some stupid memes they had shown to each other.  
Ian just walked a few steps behind them, rubbing his gloved hands together and overall looking pretty miserable. 

They arrived at the lake only five minutes later, all heading for a little booth that lent out skates.

 

Jeff, Jimmy, Caddy and Wallid had already gotten theirs, leaving only Luke and Ian at the booth.

“What's your shoe size?”, the girl behind the counter asked Ian.  
“Uh, I'll try a size 9 I think.”

While the girl picked out his skates, Luke leaned over to his friend.

“You have tiny feet for such a tall guy.”, he laughed, jumping out of the way when Ian swung a fist in his general direction.

That only made him laugh more, though. He threw his head back and held his stomach. Ian didn't really get it, it wasn't even that funny. But his friend's laugh was really contagious.  
The corners of his mouth twitched up a little, before he chuckled along.

But then, the girl came back handing them over their skates. That was when Ian remembered why they were here. His smile quickly fell again and he frowned. 

The two boys went to sit on a bench to put on their skates, Ian watching closely how Luke did it. When they were finally done, they awkwardly walked over to the edge of the ice, where the other boys and about a billion other people were already skating, chasing each other and having a good time.

“Okay, come on, just a few rounds. I know you don't really like skating that much, but make an exception today, okay?”, Luke said, smiling at his friend brightly.

“It's not that I don't really like it, you know...” Ian mumbled “I just... I don't know how to do it.”

Luke looked at him for a second, eyes wide, but then he just held out his hand to Ian. 

“Well, about time that somebody teaches you how to do it then!”, he offered.

Ian furrowed a brow, looking at Luke. They were about the same height and he went to the gym regularly, so it probably wouldn't be a problem for Luke to support his weight, but for some reason Ian's heart fluttered when thinking about holding Luke's hand while they were ice skating.

But when he looked at Luke's face, his smile wide and his light green eyes, which were shadowed by the brim of his hat holding genuine kindness, he grabbed the other boy's hand.

Luke stepped on the ice first, steadying himself and then helping Ian onto it as well.

It was much more slippery than Ian had imagined and he wobbled around for the first few seconds.  
But slowly, the two progressed, moving over the frozen lake one step, or rather slide at a time, still holding hands.

“See? You have a natural talent for skating!”, Luke stated, grinning at Ian again and squeezing his hand encouragingly. 

The overwhelming happiness he put into that smile caught Ian off guard.  
He hesitated, lost balance and fell, still holding on to Luke and pulling him down with him.

They both let out a yell before colliding with the ice and sliding over it a few more inches.  
After a few seconds of shock, they both started laughing.

“You jinxed it!”, Ian huffed at Luke, trying to get back onto his feet.

Luke, being experienced with how to do it was faster though. They still held each others hand and Luke pulled Ian back up.

However, the pull was a little to strong and Ian crashed right into Luke, holding on to his hand and grabbing Luke's jacket with the other.

Their laughter died down, realizing how close they were now.

They stared at each other for a second, only centimeters apart, before Ian tried to pull away.

But Luke just held him where he was, gently putting his free hand to Ian's neck.

“I...”, Ian started to whisper, before being cut off by Luke's lips.

He froze in shock for a second before reacting and kissing Luke back.  
Luke's lips were soft and moved gently against his own.

Ian let go of Luke's jacket, running his fingers through Luke's hair instead.  
That made the other boy sigh into the kiss, before breaking it to catch his breath and leaning his forehead against Ian's.

“You're really cute, you know?”, he smiled at him and Ian couldn't help but smile, too.

They still held each other's hand.

 

 

–---

 

 

 

“Pff, gay.”, Jimmy yelled at them, skating past the two boys and throwing a snowball right at Luke's neck.

“Oh, it's on you little...”, the tall boy yelled back, speeding after the youngest club member and leaving Ian standing on the ice, slowly losing his balance...


End file.
